Quadav
A race of turtle-like bipeds, the quadav inhabit certain swampy regions, as well as subterranean caverns, on the continent of Quon. Apparently closely tied to the earth in which they work and live, the quadav identify themselves individually and culturally with the materials with which they work. As their shells thicken with age, the titles given to individual quadav change. Within their strict caste system, those chosen to serve in the Elite Guard are given titles portraying hard and precious metals, while those chosen to be magicians are given titles taken from precious gems. The quadav have long possessed an understanding of metallurgical technology, and have adapted their skills in metalworking to even create fire-fueled incubators with pipes to carry warm air into the ground to warm the damp caves where their eggs are kept. The incursion of miners from the Bastok nation have repressed the quadav and driven them out of territories which they have long occupied, to which they respond with aggressive acts against most foreigners they encounter. Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: Quadav are wise from living long lives, and have natural protection, however, their shells hinder movement. They gain +2 Constitution,+2 Wisdom, and -2 Dexterity. Size: Quadav are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Type: Quadav are Humanoid creatures with the reptilian subtype. Base Speed: Quadav have a base speed of 20 feet and a 30 foot swim speed. Languages: Quadav begin play speaking Common and Quadav with high Intelligence scores can choose Tonberry, Terran, Aquan, Moogle, Orc and Draconic. Defense Racial Traits Full Withdrawal: As a free action, quadav may retract their body into their shell. This allows them to gain DR/5 Bludgeoning. It also allows for 20% concealment. When they use this ability, they immediately fall prone, drop anything they were holding, and any item that isn’t directly attached to their skin. While they are in this form, they cannot make attacks, use items, or cast spells. They must remain in this form for at least one complete round. To come out of their shell, they must spend a move action (this does not provoke AoO). Hold Breath: Quadav can hold their breath underwater for a number of rounds equal to four times their Constitution score before risking drowning or suffocating. Steel Shelled: As a quadav gets older the harder its shell gets and gains a +1 natural armor bonus. Feat and Skill Racial Traits Armor Non-Proficiency: Due to their distinct body type, the quadav have to have pay double for their armor (unless crafted for them). Offense Racial Traits Bite: Due to the shape of a quadav’s beak, they gain a natural bite attack that deals 1d6 damage. The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. Senses Racial Traits Low-Light Vision: Quadav live both on the land and deep within lit caves and, therefore, can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Age as Elves Alternate Racial Traits The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. Darkvision: Quadav build vast cave systems in order to hide their young from predators and smooth skin alike and have darkvision up to 60‘, but also light sensitivity. This racial trait replaces low-light vision. Desert Tribe: Some quadav derive from the more dry and barren wastelands and receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue and exhaustion, as well as any other ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, and hot or cold environments. This racial trait replaces hold breath. Water Tribe: Some quadav live in the water more then live on the land and are treated as amphibious, allowing them to breathe both air and water. In addition, they are powerful swimmers and receive a +20 foot bonus to their swim speed. This racial trait replaces full withdrawal. Category:Race Category:Homebrew Category:Cracked Reflections